A brake system consisting of a pad and a rotor (disc) of a conventional brake for an automobile is a combination of a relatively hard component and a relatively soft component. Therefore, the conventional brake system has a problem in that the effect of the brake is poor or either of the hard and soft components is apt to wear out. For example, in a brake system in which a non-steel pad consisting of a soft resin-based component, and a harder cast-iron rotor are combined together, and a frictional force is generated by adhesion friction, there is a problem in that the effect of the brake is poor. Additionally, in a brake system in which a low steel pad consisting of hard steel fibers, and a softer cast-iron rotor are combined together, and a frictional force is generated by abrasive friction, there is a problem in that there is a lot of wear on a rotor.
Thus, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a brake pad, which is produced by arranging and forming a composite material portion consisting of at least silicon carbide and metal silicon in a predetermined ratio and having excellent wear resistance, on the surface of a base material of a C/C composite which is a composite carbon fiber, a brake disc, and a brake consisting of the brake pad, in order to improve wear resistance.